gone wrong
by fawn26
Summary: Yes another akatsuki kitty story but this time they stay kitties for a while and of course have lots of fluffy cat moments. Find out what happens when isabella finds the kiddy akatsuki and takes them in. Fluffy galor. You get to decide what happens. Vote on pairing. Fluffy moments. And best of all endings
1. Chapter 1

"Well this fucking the fuck are we fucking going to frickin do now"Hidan screeched.

"We are going to find shelter and food"came the emotionless voice of Pein.

Currently all of the akatsuki were hiding inside of a small cardboard box from the rain. how they fit you wonder that is all do to a jutsu gone wrong,they did not shrink. No they were stuck as kittens. now they were seeking shelter from the harsh rain. Currently they were residing in an alley way by an apartment complex,it was a civilan area the village had no ninjas and there location was neither in an extremely rich nor poor area. now they werestuck in the terriblely small and weak forms lacking the skills to survive as cat.


	2. home time

"Awe who would leave poor kitties alone in the come hoe with me."A girl about 18 bent down and looked at the kittens all akatsuki members had one common thought going through there minds this could be there ticket to shelter.

"Itachi you have a way with gals get your ass up there,un"Cat diedara mewed pushing itachi forward.

"I dont think my charm works in the form"Itachi replied emotionlessly.

"Uh its freezing we should get you al home.u have to stay really queit cant have pets in my building but you now fuck Isabella by the way but everyone just calls me bells."said girl reached down and closed thebox a minute the akatsuki were worried to suprised to process the change but still followed her derection to be was a bit of movement the destink feel of going up stairs and the opening of a door.

"Were here now kitties come out but please be careful i havent cleaned in a bit"isabellas home was mess there was painting and sculptures all over the and pastles covered the floor and in one corner there was even some puppet parts."Yeah im sort of an artist

"Sasori my man if im dreaming dont wake me up i want to marry this chick."deidara said.

"deidara sempia why is your voice all high and your acent is missing."tobi asked.

"Hes in love thats what."kisaime replied earning an angrey glare from deidara.

"Your all jusgt to stange it looks like you guys are talking to one another i wonder can you guys understand me."said kittties only blinked up in confustion.


	3. names names dont fuck with me fefe

"Were screwed un"deidara wispered know hiding behind kisame.

"No we just have to act like normal kittens and we will be fine"Piens voice called.

Isabella was watching all this from the side all the while wondering how she got stuck in this mess."Your fucking wierd you know that."

Isabella then decided that they had had enough of being stuck in a box and decided to dump them out. she noted that there was a blond with fur covering one eye. A ginger with a bored expression,a black cat with red eyes ,a black cat with an orang face,a silver one,a tan one with stiches one half black and half white a orang cat with peircings and a blue and white cat .

"you know what i gotta name you all so you better be nice or else ill doom you all to horrible names."

"All akatsuki members gulp,Hidan though every the idiot decided to go over to isabella and bite her rist.

"Well aint you the fucking charmer. you know now your name is fefe. so whos next."Isabella turned to the other kittens comepletly ignoring hidans rants or in her case hissing.

Isabella picked up sasori first lifting him into the air so she could look into his eyes."I can see it you know.I can see your true minipulative and controllingself. youll be ringmaster."Isabella then placed sasori or ringmaster down and went to pick up tobi."Your a sweetheart under it all i know it youll be my little mask your face looks like one."

Isabella keeps tobi on her lap as she looked at pien and konahthey were huddled up to gether"awe a little cuppleso sweet. i got a boyfriend to you my dear gal shall be juliet and you my boy will be romioa forbidden romance how cute"Isabella then got an evil glint in her eyes"i cant wait to make you alfits my little friends."

Isabella then picked up itachi and zetsu"your have the eyes of a death god my friend"she told itachi"you will be shinigami.I think thats fair." she than looked at zetsu"Yor just to cute your my liitle jinks."

" you with the blue fur will he shark your teeth are just to big not to notice,tan boy your thread looks like you got a lot in you my blond friend are clay youwill be are my new art know thats that why dont we have some fun."


End file.
